disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Coast Disney Resort
Gold Coast Disney Resort originally Disney Australia Resort, is an entertainment resort in Gold Coast in Queensland. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to two theme parks (Gold Coast Disneyland and Gold Coast DisneySea), 4 hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as The Marketplace. The complex Gold Coast Disney Resort encompasses acres acres and contains 2 theme parks, 5 resort hotels and a large outlet center called Disney Village. Theme Parks * Gold Coast Disneyland - The first theme park built at the resort. Gold Coast Disneyland is based on its parks in California, Florida, Tokyo and Paris. Opening Date: 'March 9, 1982 * 'Gold Coast DisneySea '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May, 3, 2004 Shopping Downtown Disney''' '- an entertainment district containing a variety of restaurants, entertainment venues, and shops. '''Hotels' The complex features Gold Coast Disney hotels. Gold Coast Disneyland Gold Coast Disneyland is a 125-acre theme park at the Gold Coast Disney Resort. The park opened as the first of the two parks built at the resort. Designed and built by Walt Disney Imagineering, its layout and attractions are similar to the Disney's Magic Kingdom in California, Florida, Tokyo and Paris. It is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Dedication To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Many years ago, Walt Disney introduced the world to enchanted realms of the land of fantasy and adventure, yesterday and tomorrow, in a magical place called Disneyland. Today that spirit of imagination and discovery comes to life in the Gold Coast. May Gold Coast Disneyland bring Joy and Inspiration and New Knowledge to all who come to this happy place. With a hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration for all the world. And, above all, may it be an enduring symbol of the cooperation, friendship and understanding between the people of the great nations of Australia and the United States. Lands Gold Coast Disneyland is divided into five themed "lands." Designed like a wheel with the hub on Central Plaza, pathways spoke out across the 125 acres of the park and lead to the lands. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge Gold Coast Disneyland Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and stops in Hollywood Boulevard, Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street of Los Angles serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street U.S.A. at Disneyland or Magic Kingdom. It is lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down Hollywood Boulevard throughout the day. This land includes dining, shopping, parades, and entertainment. The Red Car Trolley, a recreation of Pacific Electric's iconic Red Car electric trolleys, transports guests through this area. Upon entering the park entrance, some people will instantly recognize the station as Union Station, otherwise known in this park as Hollywoodland Train Station for the Gold Coast Disneyland Railroad, a beautiful Spanish architectural train station and at the bottom of the slope, and at the bottom of the station on the plaza side, is a floral display with Mickey Mouse as we go under one of two tunnels with posters of the park's many attractions. Hollywood Boulevard; set in the 1920s to the 1970s; will be a mix of Main Street U.S.A and Hollywood Boulevard. Attractions Gold Coast Disneyland Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom. Red Car Trolley - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) Red Car Trolley naturally head up and down Hollywood Boulevard and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred. One Man's Dream Gallery - Inside the One Man's Dream Gallery guests can learn about Walt Disney's life, theme parks, cartoons and movies, and even the future of Disney. Restaurants & Refreshments Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Fairfax Market - an outdoor grocery stand selling fresh fruits, snacks, and refreshments, represented as an authentic open-air grocery stand of a bygone era. Hollywood & Vine - a buffet style restaurant that is literally located on the corners of Hollywood & Vine. The interior of the restaurant is a quintessential Hollywood-scape, featuring neon lights and California depictions of the city-scape. The buffet is open regularly for breakfast, lunch and dinner, with Disney characters popping in for breakfast and lunch. 20th Century Limited - an exclusive club--this park's answer to Walt's over at the Magic Kingdom. 20th Century Limited is an Hollywood themed of Club 33. Shops The Hollywood Emporium - Hollywood goods. The Darkroom - a shop which features camera and video items. Legends of Hollywood - The location features generic Disneyland merchandise, as well as a selection of Disney jewelry and watches, including limited edition pieces. Keystone's Clothiers - This is the place for adults to get their clothing, accessories and jewelry. Celebrity 5 & 10 - which features a wide variety of Disneyland merchandise, as well as general Gold Coast Disneyland merchandise. Carthay Circle Shop - Snow White & Disney items. Elias and Company Department Store - Disney items. Shows Red Car News Boys - In this the boys are delivering newspapers...while also putting on one heck of a show. Citizens of Hollywood - this show appear on Hollywood Boulevard, and interact with guests, often making them part of their improvised skits. Walt Disney Theatre - 1,700 seating theatre that features The Golden Mickeys. The theater has been given a makeover to look very similar to the Broadway Music Theatre at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. The Walt Disney Theatre is equipped to present hour-long, Broadway-style tellings of Disney’s finest. In fact, the theater plays host to a rotating series of shows, and every two weeks, a different show takes the stage. Plus, two posters will line the entrance doors, advertising the theater's current tenant. Most of these shows come from the Disney Cruise Line and some of the parks around the world. Here's the full rotation of shows that will play at the Walt Disney Theatre. * The Golden Mickeys - The premise of this show is that guests are attending an awards show highlighting achievements by various Disney animated films in several different categories, such as romance, villains, heroes, comedy, etc. Adventureland Next is the land is Adventureland. This land will be in between Froniterland and Fantasyland. Over a wooden bridge with tribal decorations you will find this exotic island like atmosphere. Palm trees, animals and the sounds of beating drums immerse you into the story of Adventureland. Adventureland is divided into two main-sub areas, The entrance to Adventureland is an village and Marketplace called Adventure Springs, Adventure Springs Attractions Venture Isle - This island will be very similar to Tom Sawyer's island, Adventure Isle in Paris and California versions & the treehouse islands. There will be various activities for members of the whole family including climbing, cave exploration, hiking etc. On the island will also be audio animatronics of animals , Adventureland natives and other explorers. The island will be also similar to the upcoming Camp Discovery at Shanghai Disneyland. Traverse challenging rope courses, hike scenic trails and dig for ancient relics as you explore Venture Isle. River Raft Boathouse - where rafts give guests a small cruise over the river and end up at the island. Restaurants & Refreshments Explorer's Club - Eat exotic and tropic food in the meeting grounds of S.E.A. Members. See various treasures and relics....it might come to life... The Lava Lounge - this will be a bar similar to Trader Sam's Grog Grotto. Inside guests can try out different drinks and small appetizers and plates like the ones at Trader Sam's and Rainforest Cafe's Lava Lounge. Inside the shack you will find one of the walls is made of volcano rock with glowing and smoking lava coming from out. There will be different cups guests can buy with their special drinks. Adventureland Camp Canteen - A small quick service with American food options. The Tree Frog Fruit Market - this will be a quick service offering guests fruit salads and smoothies and will be themed to a native who's nickname is tree frog named after the south american creature. Shops Adventure Springs Department Store - This shop is for Disney and Adventureland souvenirs and the S.E.A. Equipment Store where you can buy things to be ready for all your adventures in Adventureland. Adventureland Bazaar - This shop will be all themed to Polynesian/African with great things & treats that you can buy. Shows Adventureland Swingers - They perform every hour at the veranda, bellowing away at the chords of 20's and 30's jazz standards. Being from the jungle, these jazz musicians wear Dixieland-style clothing covered in vines and moss, one going so far as to have a giant spider plastered onto his back, another joined by a shoulder-perched parrot. Occasionally, some of the Disney jungle characters will join the band, dancing around and encouraging guests to join in. Polynesian Attractions Air Safari - A ride similar to Pteranodon Flyers at Universal Orlando. It shows a birds eye view of AdventureIand. Moana's Journey - a water-based dark ride, where you board a riverboat cruise and sail through the story of the animated movie, Moana. This ride is similar to Pirates of the Caribbean at Magic Kingdom in Florida. '''FP' ''The Lost River - This will be a river raft ride going into the jungles and the caves of the mountains in the lost valley. During the ride you will see creatures that you have never seen before. But during the ride rocks and other things will block our expedition. We will find out that a creature known as Narab Kana is trying to get us out of the area. Narab Kana will be a mix of a crocodile, gorilla, rhino, lion and snake. Inside the caves you will truly encounter this monster. The ride will start at the Adventureland Company Raft Dock. Guests will be able to soak the riders of The Lost River. Inside the caves we will also see various drawings of creatures that the natives have found in the valley. '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Aloha Isle - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room with singing birds & the restaurant. Sunshine Tree Terrace - Which boasts several snacks, soft drinks and ice cream floats. The mascot for this snack stand is the Little Orange Bird, who you can occasionally see wandering about, meeting up with new friends. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant - a restaurant featuring live music and entertainment with a South Seas theme. Like other venues, the shows vary. Currently there is an amusing lunchtime show which runs for about one hour called “Lilo’s Luau and Fun.” Several Disney characters have a luau with Lilo, wearing Hawaiian shirts and muumuus. Excellent hula dancers and musicians bring the party to life. Watch out for Stitch barging into the scene! Shops Tiki Traders Hut - Where you can buy your own Polynesian artifacts. Lee Keteeki’s Safari Supply, a shop for Disney’s jungle-themed movies like The Lion King, Tarzan and The Jungle Book, as well as merchandise related to other Adventureland attractions. Safari Explorers Co. Imports - Jungle themed goods. Safari Explorers amazing imported Jungle goods include the "Safari Amulet" ($6.99), an interactive amulet that triggers mystic occurances in Adventureland. Shows Sonidos del Paraíso' (Sounds of Paradise) - a steel-drum band, who provide us with the tropical sounds that only the Caribbean can provide.'' The Spirit of Aloha - Where you can enjoy music, dance and singing from the Polynesian islands. Lilo's Luau & Fun - A live show hosted by Lilo from Lilo and Stitch and featuring a host of other Disney characters. Advance reservations must be made, as the show is hosted at the Polynesian Terrace restaurant. '''Pirates Cove Attractions Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Bay - 3D Shooting Ride. Duel with other players. Similar to Voyage to the Iron Reef at Knott's Berry Farm. The Black Pearl - Full sized replica of Jack Sparrow's famous ship. Restaurants & Refreshments El Pirata y El Perico (The Pirate and the Parrot) - a quick service Spanish-inspired restaurant themed to a shady pirate tavern. The tavern, resembling an old seaside inn of sorts reminds us of an age of seabound exploration and travel, when uncharted bodies of water meant mythical creatures were waiting for unsuspecting prey to travel into their midst... Inside the tavern, one can hear and see the shadows of pirates plotting mutinies and treasure raids behind closed doors. A Pirate's Life For Me ''- Inside the Pirates Fortress. Eat inside dark caverns, and treasure vaults. This interactive restaurant is a treat for guests for all ages.'' Shops Tesoros Misteriosos (Mysterious Treasures) - a pirate-themed superstore built within the remains of the fortress. Dripping ceilings and ill-gotten goods adorn the walls, a compliment to the hook hands, eye patches, telescopes, stuffed parrots, and pirate hats up for sale. Blackbeard's Treasure - Pirates of the Caribbean goods. Obtain your Pirates good from the stash of Blackbeard inside his mysterious cave full of treasure. The Pirate's League - where kids and adults can be made over to look like an official buccaneer. Shows The Bootstrappers -'' ''a band of ragtag musical pirates that sing wild sea chanteys and drinking songs for the enjoyment of all would-be pirates. Jack Sparrow's Pirate League - Learn how to become a pirate! Frontierland Next is the land of the wild frontier, Frontierland. From the enchanted park hub you will find a gravel path which brings you to a large wooden gate. Around the wooden gate are pine trees which welcome you to this land. An American flag waves with pride in the wind. Past the fort you will find the town of Thunder Mesa, a quite big town which grew from the gold rush. The town lies next to a river, the mountains and pinewoods. The town had a desperate time when there was no more gold to find in the river. The river surrounds an island on which the so known Thunderhawk Hills are. Rising above all, the Big Thunder Mountain attracted the inhabitants of Thunder Mesa to the island. Natives warned them not to set a foot on the island as it is known to be the home of the legendary Thunderhawk and her family. Ignorant miners ignored the warning and went to take a look inside the mountains. Inside Big Thunder they found a nest which belonged to the Thunderhawk. In the nest were five golden eggs. The miners took the eggs without doubts. The Thunderhawk was of course angered by this and the miners never returned because of this. The tunnles to the island are still open, but no one ever dared to set foot on the island. Attractions Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - The Wildest ride in the Wilderness through caverns and explosive tunnels! The mayor of Big Thunder Mountain has reopened the mines and is now looking for brave miners who dare to enter the mines to travel to Big Thunder. Guests will act like the new miners and board a mine train, which travels under Big Thunder. Ghost miners will manipulate the tracks and bring you to Big Thunder where you will encounter an earthquake. Will you be able to escape the Big Thunder Mountain in a runaway high speed mine train? This thrilling rollercoaster will be similar to the one in Tokyo Disneyland, Magic Kingdom in Florida, Disneyland Paris & Big Grizzly Mountain at Hong Kong Disneyland, but instead of the first hill inside the mountain there will be a launch sequence instead of the first lift hill and the attraction will not be themed. This mountain will be quite deserted except for a few trees, animals and natives. This attraction also had effects like projections and the ride will use fire, water, light and smoking effects also in this attraction. '''FP Height Requirement: 102cm' ''Spirit of the Wild - This building will be build up similarly to Islands of Adventure's Poseidon's Fury and will host a similar attraction inside. The facade will be a large Mount Rushmore like mountain with a moose, grizzly, beaver and bald eagle carved into the rocks. Inside guests will pass through different caves to solve the mystery behind the Northern Lights. Follow magical cave paintings until you reach the spectacular main show which shows something similar to the Northern lights in Disney's Brother Bear. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes - which can only be accessed from Tom Sawyer Island. Aboard the Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes, guests with a host Cast Member, can set off from their way down the Rivers of Canada, taking in the sights of Tumbleweed, a secret mine cavern on the outskirts of Big Thunder Mountain, the settlement of an Indian campground and an even closer look at a dark cemetery nearby a foreboding manor. Camp Woodchuck Adventure Trail - an walk-through attraction & playground. This attraction is similar to Redwood Creek Challenge Trail at Disney California Adventure. Indian Village - an walk-through attraction & playground. Frontierland Riverboat Landing - Huge boat through the Rivers of Frontier. Frontierland Shooting Exposition - Test your accuracy! Restaurants & Refreshments Pecos Bill Cafe - Pizza and pasta. Relive the legend of Pecos Bill and his tall tales in this old timey saloon. The Golden Horseshoe Saloon -'' ''Inside will be a table service restaurant based on a western saloon with a great Revue playing during your dinner. The show and restaurant will be a dedication to Walt Disney and the original show at Disneyland. Camp Woodchuck Kitchen - an Table Service Restaurant Uncle John's Cabin - where guests can enjoy American food and watch over the river in a wooden cabin surrounded by pine trees. Buffalo Bill Grill - a quick service where you can eat American dishes. The restaurant will be themed to the legend, Buffalo Bill. Cowboy Cookout -'' ''Quick service restaurant on the right. Enter this restaurant where live country music will be waiting for you, while you can enjoy delicious grilled food. Shops Froniter Outpost and Supply - Frontier goods. Miners showcase their special accessories making here. Now you can make your own one of a kind accesorie with your name sculpted on it! Western Outfitters - where you can buy t-shirts and other clothes from the Wild West. Ranger's Hideout - this shop selling Frontierland items for all the cowboys at heart. Pioneer Outpost - where guests can buy Frontierland souvenirs. Big Thunder Mountain Co. - Big Thunder Mountain goods. Fresh from Big Thunder, buy candies, nuggets and other treasures. Big Thunder Mine Distribution Tent - Treasure and gold items. The Gold Rush is here! Buy Nuggets(gold) and western goods right from Big Thunder Mountain. Big Thunder Photographer - On-Ride photo. = Shows = The Golden Horseshoe " Mickey and Company " ''- ''Dine and see the amazing show! Dance Circle - an outdoor entertainment arena where authentic Kwakiutl dancers in the appropriate garbs perform dances that have been passed down for centuries among their people. Fantasyland The hub of the park itself will have a Fantasyland like feel. The hub will basically be an Enchanted Forest or Garden in the form of a park. There will be many interactive elements for guests to explore. The park's icon, Snow White's Castle will be a Fantasy castle like no other. In front of the castle will be a pond which will go from the entrance of Frontierland, Adventureland and to the entrance of Tomorrowland. Three bridges meet each other in front of the castle, leaving a nice pond in front of the castle (similar to Magic Kingdom in Florida & Disneyland in Paris). In the water will be fountains for the nighttime show, but you won't see them during the day. The castle stage will also be similar to Shanghai Disneyland's Castle stage. Inside the castle will be two attractions and one restaurant. When you enter Fantasyland you will end up with 7 themed lands from Fantasyland. Castle Courtyard Attractions Mickey's Philharmagic - Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 12-minute long show featuring 3-D effects, scents, and water, as well as a number of characters from Disney movies. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3-D screen ever made, at 150 feet wide. Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Soar high in the sky on a fanciful flight above Fantasyland aboard Dumbo the Flying Elephant. '''FP' ''Fantasy Gardens - Here is a place where you can visit with Mickey and friends at 5 fancifully themed gazebos, nestled among a peaceful garden. Stroll along a meandering pathway—past colorful flowers, lacy trees and wondrous topiaries—to a picturesque gathering of unique gazebos. At each magical destination, you’re invited to shake hands, share hugs, receive autographs and pose for photos with some of your favorite Disney characters. (Based around the area & is similar to the one in Hong Kong Disneyland,) Princess Fairytale Hall - This is where guests to this kingdom can meet up with Disney royalty. There are two rooms in this hall: one featuring Cinderella and Aurora, the other featuring Rapunzel and Tiana. '''FP' ''King Arthur’s Carousel - Take a relaxing carousel ride. '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Pinocchio's Village Haus - A quick-service restaurant — it's the perfect spot to relax and enjoy some tasty American classics. The Friar's Nook - Tuck into the Friar’s for some tasty fare, including Macaroni & Cheese, Pizza, Burgers, Hot Dogs, and Veggies and Chips with Hummus, as well as Beverages like Lemonade Slush and Iced Coffee. Royal Banquet Hall - A sit-down restaurant. Held in a hall decorated with with royal shields, flags, massive stained glass windows, and huge medieval chandeliers. The restaurant provides stunning views of Fantasyland, in addition to character appearances--notably Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Belle--throughout the course of each meal. In addition, the Fairy Godmother, as well as Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla often meet guests nearby the castle every day. is a table service Disney Princess themed restaurant for both fine dining and character dining. It has a fantasy like location inside the body of Snow White's Castle and its entrance is located inside and at the backside of the castle. Shops All Things Magic Shop - where you can find all the items you need to become a real sorcerer, witch, fairy or other magic user. Inside will be artifacts and images of Disney magic users like Mama Odie, Blue Fairy, the Three Fairies, Genie and of course Yen Sid. Sir Mickey's - Discover the courage of the Brave Little Tailor as you climb the giant beanstalk by Cinderella Castle and uncover a treasure trove of magical merchandise, like hats, apparel and some of the finest accessories Fantasyland has to offer. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique - Where little girls will meet their very own fairy grandmother and be transformed into beautiful princesses. Wonderland Attractions Restaurants & Refreshments Queen of Heart's Banquet Hall - inside her castle. Two cards guard the entrance to the restaurant. Around the restaurant is a small labyrinth where guests can walk around. The restaurant will serve various Wonderland meals as the Eat me menu. There will also be various Wonderland characters meeting you while you dine. The restaurant will be similar to the Tokyo version of it. March Hare Refreshments - Where you can enjoy British fare with a nice cup of tea. Shops Wonderland Shoppe - where Alice in Wonderland souvenirs can be found. Mad Hatter's Hat Store - where you can find some hats to choose from. Enchanted Forest Attractions Beast's Enchanted Castle Tour - This will be a walkthrough & Trackless dark ride where we are guided through Prince Adam's enchanted castle. Guests will follow Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts through rooms like the West Wing, the dining room with an amazing audio animatronic scene on Be Our Guest, the ballroom and even the library. The ride will include special effects and advanced audio animatronics. This attraction will be similar to the one in Tokyo Disneyland. '''FP' ''Mad Hatter Tea Cups - Spin on tea cups. This one will be similar to the Disneyland Paris one. The ride will be surrounded by Wonderland gardens. Guests will spin in tea cups around the March Hare's table. On the table are audio animatronics of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. '''FP' ''Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - Board a mine cart and race through the mines where a million diamonds shine. The ride itself however will be the same in Orlando version. '''FP' ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - a journey through the Hundred Acre Wood with Winnie the Pooh and friends. The ride itself is the same as in Pooh's Hunny Hunt at Tokyo Disneyland. '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Gaston's Tavern - The manliest of manly places, which serves up satisfying snacks as mixed vegetable cups, hummus with chips, pork shank and more. The Snuggly Duckling - This will be a pub serving German, English, Dutch, Scandinavian and French dishes. The Enchanted Willow -This will be a table service inside a beautiful cottage. A large willow grows out of the cottage and shines of purple, blue and green light. Inside you will find out that it is a source of magic and that inside the tree there live pixies. Beautiful fountains will be found inside too. Guests can enjoy French, English, American, Dutch, German and Scandinavian dishes. Shops Bonjour! Village Gifts - This shop will sell Beauty and the Beast and Fantasyland items. Pooh Corner- Winnie the Pooh goods. Inside a British house, buy all the Pooh you need this shop is inside a large oak tree. Shows Fantasyland Concert Hall - an 2,000 seating theater * Mickey and the Enchanted Music Box - This show which will be similar to Mickey and the Wondrous Book and Mickey and the Magical Map. This time mickey will find a magical music box, which starts playing on its' own. The music of the music box transports Mickey to different worlds of Disney such as ancient Greece, New Orleans and under the sea. The music used in the show will be original Disney songs with sometimes a little twist. There will also be combinations of songs like Let it Go/ Reflection and Part of Your World and See the Light/ Once Upon A Dream and Beauty and the Beast. The songs will be partly changed to be more in the style of the movie, for example Lion King songs with African instruments and dancers or Princess and the Frog songs in old New Orleans jazz style. London Attractions Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure - Embark on Carousels and explore the world of Mary Poppins, the magical nanny. '''FP ''' Peter Pan's Flight - Fly high over Neverland and London! '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Jolly Holiday Bakery - Bread and scones. This jolly bakery pays tribute to Mary Poppins. See all the beautiful glasses which retell the story of Mary Poppins. Tick Tock's Fish and Chips - This will be a restaurant themed to a wooden British boathouse. Inside are all kinds of artifacts and images related to Peter Pan as the name comes from the crocodile. Wendy and Burt's Teahouse - British tea and snacks. This authentic teahouse overlooks the London area. Endulge yourself with '"Travers Scone"($3.99)'' for a mini snack with authentic tea. Shops Travers British Antiquities - British items, Mary Poppins items. After having a wonderful journey with Mary Poppins, why don't you purchase souveniors dedicated to Walt Disney's classic? This shop is also a tribute to PL Travers, the author of Mary Poppins. Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Inside the Darling's Household is the gift shop from Neverland! John and Michael bring you some of their favorite Lost Boys souveniors while Wendy showcases her pirate souveniors. Restaurants & Refreshments ''Storybook Treats - Circus confectionary'. Humphrey the Bear and other circus pals bring you Circus food!'' Shops Big Top Gifts - Dumbo souveniors. The citizens of Hattonville has gathered the biggest stars of the circus! With amazing circus gifts, see Timothy Mouse and Dumbo fly above guests. Shows Storybook Circus Giggle Gang - Circus acts done by the funniest, wackiest circus clowns. '''Tomorrowland Tomorrowland will be the last themed area of the Magic Kingdom Park. The area can be found on the east side of the park. Tomorrowland celebrates the world of the future. Here is where guests can find a futuristic civilization which lives in harmony with extraterrestrial creatures. Also new technology will be celebrated here. Tomorrowland will tell the story of the future. The humans found a great resource deep inside a mysterious temple. This resource, which they later called Luna Stone, had great energy in it. People found a way to build up a civilization with energy coming from this resource, which was a glowing stone like element. They even used it to travel into space more efficiently. Here they found new planets on which extraterrestrial life was found. The humans decided to leave Earth and build up a better World. Years passed by and generations began to forget about Earth. Then we pass into the story of Wall-E who returns the humans to Earth. The humans again started to build up a civilization in harmony with outerspace inhabitants. This Tomorrowland will be similar to Florida, Tokyo, Shanghai Disneyland Tomorrowland. The humans and aliens discovered Luna Stone again and used it for transportation, investigation, entertainment and education. Attractions Space Mountain - Speed through the voids of Space. '''FP Height Requirement;: 117cm' ''Jet Packs - Power up, up and away with the wonder, freedom and exhilarating thrills of this futuristic flight! This attraction is the same as in Shanghai Disneyland. '''FP' ''Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin - Blast away at Emperor Zurg’s abominable bot army in an all-out battle to save Planet Pepperonia. This attraction similar to Orlando & Shanghai's version. '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Space Station X-1 - Table service food aboard a spaceship. 360 Wrap around screens engulf you inside this orbiting spaceship. This interactive restaurant features various foods and sights. Stargazer Grill - a quick-service restaurant within Tomorrowland featuring burgers, chicken fingers, French fries, salads and more. Shops Steller Sweets - Sweets from the galaxy. Space Mountain Store - This will be a shop selling great Space Mountain & Tomorrowland items. Space Booth - Space Mountain on-ride photos. Seasonal Events Halloween Overlays Big Thunder Mountain: Ghostrider - Every 100 years, the spirit of the native american tribe that used to live in Big Thunder awakes from it's home, unleashes it's wrath causing floods and supernatural events. Using Projection Mapping & Effects, guests are transported into Ancient Terror, a curse that strikes Big Thunder. Mickey's Halloween Bash Parade - See your favorite characters in spooky costumes, with fun surprises lurking around every corner of the streets.' '''C''hristmas Overlays A Christmas Fantasy Parade - A remake of the holiday parade at Gold Coast Disneyland with more fan favorite characters celebrating the Christmas season. Gold Coast DisneySea Gold Coast DisneySea is the second theme park at the Gold Coast Disney Resort. Layout There are seven themed areas or "ports of call". The entrance to the park is Adventure Harbor, which opens up to 6 more nautically themed ports: American Waterfront, Buccaneer Bay, Lost River Delta, Starport, Arabian Coast and Vulcania. The story of the park will be that Mickey found a powerful sorcerer called the Writer, who creates worlds by the use of his pencil. The sorcerer now has created several kingdoms for us, guests to discover so that we can the heroes of our own stories. Adventure Harbor Start and prepare for your journeys in here in Adventure Harbor. This will be the heart of this realm of magic where you can start to experience the unique atmosphere. Collect memories by exploring magical shops, dine at delicious food serving restaurants and meet fun-loving characters as they take you to visit the lands from afar. This land will also had a dock with a boat going to . The boats will be similar to the jungle cruise boats in size. It will be called Sea Voyagers. Attractions Sea Voyagers - This steamer line takes you from the dock nearest to the entrance of the park all the way to the farthest port of Lost River Delta & Starport. You can fully enjoy the ever-changing landscape on this relaxing voyage. The Writer's Palace - an interactive walkthrough where guests can learn literary magic (writing their own stories etc.) It will be a great experience for the whole family. '' Fantasmic! Restaurants & Refreshments ''Four Directions Grille - a table service themed to travelling. The Clock Tower - a themed restaurant where you can observe different artifacts and portraits of famous explorers as Colombus and Charles Darwin. Adventure Bayside Terrace - a quick service selling great fish dishes. Stella Maris - table service, based on a magical ship. The Writer's Workshop - a beautiful table service inside the Palace. Guests can observe some of the Writer's magical features. Shops Adventure Harbour Bazaar - this store will be the largest shop of the park. Galileo’s - provides an signature table dining experience within Inspiration Observatory’s central dome. Luxurious and ornate furnishings compliment top quality, locally sourced American cuisine developed by chef Andrew Sutton. A dark mahogany lounge serves an ambitious, one-of-a-kind drink menu. Diners enjoy romantic lighting underneath a fully-functioning planetarium dome. Unobtrusive sky map shows redefine what it means to dine under the stars. Private rooms, named after famous aviators and inventors, present Art Deco ambiance and seclusion. Sea Dock Store - this will be a shop selling sea themed merchandise. Zara's Mystiques - a small shop selling mysterious artifacts. Kingdom of Stories Confectionary - a candy and sweets shop. Mistress Mojo's Laundry - a small shop selling wearable items like t shirts, caps etc. Madame Tluco's Prophecies - a shop selling mysterious magical items. Meet Madame Tluco here too and learn about your future. Shows Voices of Adventure -These will sing harmonious tunes which reflect every theme of the park. You have to imagine a mix between Voices of Liberty and the Dapper Dans with new songs and costumes. PixSEA Dust Nightime Spectacular! - At the end of your day, we invite you to enjoy this amazing spectacular with your favorite hosts! Who? You guessed it! Mickey Mouse and Tinkerbell! American Waterfront Buccaneer Bay Across the Lagoon, Blackbeard's Castle, marking the land of Buccaneer Bay. A massive battle between the Spanish Navy and the Pirates, incorporating tall ships and the Castle, takes place on the lagoon. An original, hi-tech Pirates of the Caribbean dark boat ride, along with interactive exploration trails, a Mack water-gun spinner and an island attraction, The main Ships here is very large and fully explorable: a 3-masted War Galleon (multiple gun decks), much bigger and similar tallships in DLP or TDS. Attractions Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure - Guests will be enlisted to go with Captain Jack Sparrow on an epic journey to find Captain Davy Jones' treasure. The ride will take Guests down to the ocean depths, through the bellies of pirate ships, and straight into the heart of a ferocious naval battle, all the while braving the nautical twists, spins and turns of a pirate adventure. Battle for the Blue - a soaker battle ride where guests board rafts and soak each other wet. The ride will be Aquatopia like. The rafts will pass by mythical sea creatures as Sirens, Sea Serpents and many more. Shipwreck Shore - is an interactive kids water play area built around the wreck of an old pirate galleon. Siren's Revenge - Step aboard the pirate ship Siren's Revenge for games, activities and hands-on experiences. The Black Pearl - this ship serves as an interactive exhibit. Guests enter the Black Pearl through its' cargo hold and can scout all of the hidden artifacts, treasure maps, the cursed medallions and even the Dead Man's Chest throughout the hull of the ship, collected by Captain Barbossa, Captain Jack Sparrow and the entire crew of the Black Pearl throughout their excursions. Deep in the hull of the ship, lies a watery, gloomy passage. In the passage, the guests can experience a simulated attack by the formiddable Kraken, who seemingly drags the ship underwater! In one passage of the Black Pearl, a Meet & Greet is hosted with Captain Jack Sparrow himself. On the deck, guests can witness real pirates doing their daily chores of pillaging and plundering, they can use real telescoped the scout out the secrets of Adventureland and use the interactive water features to blast away their onlookers. '' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Tortuga Tavern - a table service based on pirate stories. The Kraken's Grotto - a quick service serving fish food. Shipwreck Shore Restaurant, a table service inside a Spanish shipwreck. Shops Flying Dutchman Gallery - a shop selling Seven Seas Lagoon items. Jack's Treasure Chest - a shop selling Pirates of the Caribbean items. Neptune's Artifacts - an shop selling mythical creature items from the sea. Shows Skippers Revue - This will be a musical revue of different fictional sea captains telling their adventures at sea in a musical and funny way. El Teatro Fandango * Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack’s Stunt Spectacular - The theatre audience will be enthralled as Captain Jack Sparrow and his band of wily pirates romp through the theatre in search of a misplaced treasure chest. As Captain Jack is confronted first by Red Head, the beautiful star played by Yu Liang, and then the Royal Admiral and his men, the swashbuckling action takes off with sword fights, fantastic stunts and a raging storm. Lost River Delta Guests will pass to Buccaneer Bay and into the legendary empire of Lost River Delta. Located at the between Buccaneer Bay & Arabian Coast, the dominant structure of Adventure Isle is a huge, ruined Central American Aztec pyramid, an ancient volcano & jungles of every adventure they made. Attractions Treasure Hunters - an Autopia like experience in jeeps where we explore different ruins and jungle corners. The attraction is similar to Treasure Hunters at Universal Studios Singapore. Mystic Manor - The attraction utilises a trackless ride system similar to that used in Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Mystic Manor tells the story of Lord Henry Mystic and his monkey Albert. Having recently acquired an enchanted music box, Albert opens the box and brings everything inside the house to life. Journey to El Dorado - In this ride guest visiting the Golden City. This ride is similar to Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland. The African Queen - A big boat to the size of Mark Twain cruising over the african rivers. Along the way we will say a lot of animals, tribes and legendary creatures. Adventure lsland Camp - This camp was set up by Betty and her fellow explorers to go on an adventure to a place called the Forgotten Valley. The mission was frozen after Betty's absence, but now explorers are picking up action. At the camp guests can explore interactive activities similar to the ones that can be found in Adventure Isle at Shanghai Disneyland and Jurassic Park at Universal's Islands of Adventure. Jungle Camp - inspired by the "Trashin' the Camp" scene, as the entire campground is filled with tons of interactive elements, instrumental clotheslines, spouting teapots, spinning globes, books, pots and pans, old record players, maps, projection slides. The Lost River - This will be a river raft ride going into the jungles and the caves of the mountains in the lost valley. During the ride you will see creatures that you have never seen before. But during the ride rocks and other things will block our expedition. We will find out that a creature known as Narab Kana is trying to get us out of the area. Narab Kana will be a mix of a crocodile, gorilla, rhino, lion and snake. Inside the caves you will truly encounter this monster. The ride will start at the Skipper Canteen's Company Raft Dock. Guests will be able to soak the riders of The Lost River. Inside the caves we will also see various drawings of creatures that the natives have found in the valley. the rafts will enter a whirlpool, then pass by volcanic vents, steaming geysers and escape tumbling trees. Oh and you will get wet! '''FP' ''Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails - Have fun exploring these trails through the Lost River Delta jungle! At the end of each trail, you'll find Mickey and his pals studying the ruins of an ancient civilization or researching the jungle plants and insects. Along the trails are fun activities that all can enjoy. Restaurants & Refreshments Shops '' '' Shows The Deep Jungle Theater - An 2000 seating theater featuring The Good Dinosaur: The Musical. Made to look like an old cave, once used by man, but now reclaimed by the jungle. Dense vegetation grows between the path and the theater to reinforce the depth of the jungle. Height will not be that much of an issue either, because the theater depresses down underground. * The Good Dinosaur: The Musical - It will take you through different scenes and sequences throughout "The Good Dinosaur" following Arlo and Spot on their many adventures to find home. The musical is 30 minutes long in a fully enclosed theatre. The theatre is shaped in a square format, much like "Finding Nemo: The Musical". At the top of the stage, the audience will see Clawtooth mountain where Arlo and his family live in the film. The costumes will be puppets, as the Dino's will go over the actors head, much like in Lion King the musical. The only costume who will not be a puppet is Spot, who is played by a "face character". There will be multiple costume changes throughout the show depending on the character. There is a chorus included for background song sequences. Arendelle Attractions Frozen Ever After - a boat ride which will be similar to Epcot's version. However this version will be inside Arendelle's Castle nothing like the overlay and will be larger. Frozen Ice Rink - which will give the illussion of being outside. Guests will be able to ice skate along indoor like you are being outside like the movie. Oaken's Dancing Sleighs - an Trackless attraction similar to the one in Hong Kong Disneyland that will had. Restaurants & Refreshments The Arendelle Akkershus - a large table service restaurant serving Scandinavian dishes. Arendelle Castle Ball Room - a table service where you will dine among the portraits seen during the For the First Time in Forever scene. Shops Frozen Boutique - selling Frozen items. Anna's Kingdom Chocolaterie - selling all things chocolate. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna - which will be a large shop selling Frozen items. Shows Frozen Forever - Watch Elsa’s Ice Palace light up the night to popular music from the movie Frozen. Shows will take place every half hour after dark except at Fireworks time. This show is similar to the same show of Frozen Forever an castle show at Tokyo Disneyland. Arabian Coast Guests will see the Adventure Isle changing into Middle Eastern deserts. Mysterious Arabian buildings rise from the golden sand while the sounds, the smells and the sights immerse guests into the world of 1001 Arabian Nights. This is the world of characters like Aladdin, Sinbad and Ali Baba. The land recreates an exotic Arabian city in the desert near sea with an enchanted world from 1001 Arabian Nights. It will be similar in a way to Tokyo DisneySea's Arabian Coast, but this land will have more experiences and theming. Attractions Jasmine's Magic Carpet Ride - This will be a spinner which is very similar to the one at Tokyo DisneySea. A beautiful fountain based on the one in the movie will be the centerpiece of the spinner while an audio animatronic Rajah will accompany the ride. The Cave of Wonders - Here, guests enter the giant tiger head shaped cave and find themselves surrounded by treasures. They will then enter a 4D theatre where an interactive 4D show hosted by the Genie himself is played. This show will be a combination of Stitch Live and Mickey's Philharmagic. The Genie will be summoned and appears singing his Friend like Me song. Then he will speak to some of the guests via a special device which sends the questions and comments of guests to another room where a cast member sends back messages to react on the guests. There will be a few other effects like water and moving seats which will make this an experience like no other. Caravan Carousel - an double carousel. the ride is similar to the one in Tokyo DisneySea. Sinbad's Seven Voyage - Join Sinbad and his tiger cub, Chandu, on an indoor, 10-minute voyage recounting his adventures. Passengers ride boats through elaborate scenes with fluid animatronic displays. See mermaids and pirates, a genie, monkeys and whales. Restaurants & Refreshments Sultan - a large table sevice serving dishes from North Africa and the Middle East. Scheherazade Oasis - where guests can enjoy great dishes from the East. Desert Kingdom Court of Refreshment - This will be a large food court complex where guests can visit seven different smaller services offering different types of Arabic specialties. There will be the Hungry Camel, The Fisherman's Catch, Mystic Mountain Meze, The Genie's Kitchen, the Royal Desserts and the Noodle Charmer. Shops Agrabah Bazaar - where you can buy Arabian items, drinks and snacks. Ali Baba's Cave - where you can find great souvenirs. Shows Prince Ali's Arabian Caravan - a small show/parade based on Aladdin's song Prince Ali. This will be a celebration of the kingdom of Agrabah together with Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine and the Genie. Vulcania Are next land & at the centre of the body of water is Vulcania Featuring Mount Prometheus, a huge volcano and being located in the center of the park, it has become its icon. This Island is the one from Jules Verne's novel, The Mysterious Island, which is Captain Nemo's lair, as the reader finally discovers. It is also known as Vulcania Island, as featured in the Disney movie 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. When guests enter the Island, they discover Nemo's secret base, complete with a harbor for his Nautilus, as well as a lab inside the volcano, known as Mount Prometheus. Nemo is indeed both exploring the depths of the Sea and of the Earth, which allows guests to experience two of Verne's most famous adventures: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Journey to the Center of the Earth. Attractions Journey to the Center of the Earth - This ride will bring you to the depths of the Earth, where you encounter great things. After some time Mount Prometheus starts shaking as the volcano is about to erupt. The entrance will look like an Icelandic building. Inside guests will find out about Lidenbrock's and Axel's investigation on the mysterious Icelandic saga by Snorri Sturluson. The ride will be similar to the Tokyo DisneySea ride, but it the ride's story will be closer to the original story by Jules Verne, rather than volcano monsters. This means that guests will see giant mushrooms, prehistoric creatures, large insects, mastodons and primeval humans. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea - This attraction will be an underwater dark ride where guests follow Captain Nemo and his crew on an adventure where we encounter mermaids, giant squids,sunken cities and other great things. The ride will be similar to the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea at Tokyo DisneySea. Restaurants & Refreshments Captain Nemo's Seaside Dinner - which will sell fish dishes from all the seven seas. Vulcania Restaurant - a buffeteria-style restaurant in the Jules Verne-inspired Mysterious Island. The inside walls appear to be carved from lava rock, and the effects are very convincing. Refreshment Station - which will sell drinks & pop form the refreshment shop. Shops Nautilus Gifts - this shop that selling disney items. Starport And now we will pass through the last themed area of Gold Coast DisneySea. This area will be themed to a familiar genre for us all, Science-Fiction. Over the years various writers such as Marvel and Jules Verne, Leonardo da Vinci and H.G. Wells immersed us into new worlds based on outerspace and developed technology. Starport will be a futuristic port town for airships trading with outerspace bases. They trade knowledge and products between these ports. Additionally, the port will include a collection of some of our favorite stories close to the Science-Fiction genre. Some of the stories guests will be able to explore here are Lilo and Stitch and even Guardians of the Galaxy. The land will be build up as a futuristic town with shops, restaurants and attractions. At night the land will be illuminated by lights everywhere. Attractions Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket Blast - This will be a launch coaster with a mostly low-profile track to minimzs visual intrusions. The ride will be themed to a research station where scientists from Earth and beyond are developing new rockets designed to bring products to Earth more efficiently. Peter Quill a.k.a. Star-Lord has been chosen to test-pilot the new rocket and invites us to join him. The launch will take us all around the research station and even takes us inside Alien canyons where the Guardians have to find a safe way out. During the ride a rockin' 70s and 80s soundtrack will be provided by the Star-Lord himself.Category:Theme Parks